The day everything changed
by Pancake99
Summary: A Jam Story eventually my first ever fanfic this is the first chapter please review and tell me your opinion this is a Femslash fic if u don't like that sort of thing then please don't read!
1. Chapter 1

"Jo, wake up!" came a voice from the corner of her bedroom. "Huh…no…it's still early and it's my day off!" replied Jo just as the alarm clock on her bedside table started to buzz. "Damn it!" Jo half shouted as she hit the alarm clock and it fell off the table still buzzing as it went. "Jo darling wake up, Gary is on the phone, he is babbling about some case the two of you are working on, says its urgent apparently." the voice said. "Oh good how exciting!" replied Jo with a sarcastic tone "better pass me the phone then."Tess handed the phone over to Jo giving her a small kiss on the cheek as she did so, Jo put the phone to her ear "Hi Gary, what is it that you want?" she asked.

Gary Best was sitting at his desk in Sunhill CID surrounded by a tone of paperwork and a pile of video tapes, he had been searching for clues on a burglary case he and Jo were working on the day before and now thinks that he may have found a suspect. "Hey, morning Jo, I know you told me not to disturb you today, but I think I have found a suspect." he said into the mobile he was using with a smile on his face.

"Really, wow amazing as that is Gary, It's still only quarter past seven and im sure there is someone else who can help you at the station," Jo replied, there was no way in hell she was going to go into work today, this was the first week in months she had been off and promised Tess she was going to take at least one day off a fortnight so they could spend the day together. " No. there ain't, there is just Suzie and there's no way im working with her, you know what she's like she will take over and take all the glory," Gary said staring at Suzie as she walked past his desk. "Gary, look it's the first day I have had off in months can't you work with Phil or Sam on the case? I'm sure they would be more than willing to help you." Jo rolled her eyes fed up with how immature he could sometimes be. "Yeah, but you don't boss me around like Sam does, and Phil well he's busy on some other case!" Gary replied trying to persuade Jo to come into work today was going to take a while he thought. "Look Gary, I'm sorry but im not working today under any circumstances, goodbye, I'll see you tomorrow" Jo said into the phone feeling her temper begin to rise. "But…Jo…please!" Gary replied as Jo hung up the phone.

"God, that boy really needs to grow up a bit; he wanted me to go in today because he can't find anyone to work with." Jo told Tess handing her back the phone. "You said no though right, I mean you can't go in today you promised me you would stay at home with me, I won't let you leave!""Well lucky for you I'm staying right here for the whole day, just like I promised" smiled Jo, moving so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed facing her girlfriend, Tess walked across the room and stopped in front of where Jo was sitting and stared into her unusual brown/blue eyes. "Good, because we need to spend some time together, me, you and the picnic basket in the hall that is, which is why you should probably get dressed now." and with that she gave Jo a small kiss on the lips and left the room.

"well that went well" Gary thought as he replaced his mobile back into his pocket, "flaming Jo, just when I really need her she decides to have some "quality time" with her bird" he said to Phil as he walked past. "Eh, Gary I think Jo deserves a day off especially after what happened in Nottingham, I mean she could have ended up dead like Seth" Phil replied standing at the edge of Gary's desk. "Yeah I suppose your right mate, here, listen could you help me with that burglary case that me and Jo have been working on?" Gary asked hoping that Phil would be able to help him. " Yeah sure mate, just let me hand in this report to Sam and I'll be with you in 5 mins." replied Phil glad to have something easy to investigate for once.


	2. Chapter 2

DI Samantha Nixon was sitting in her new office finishing off some paperwork when she heard a knock at the door "come in" she said and Phil Hunter came waltzing into her office with a grin on his face "Sam! Nice office you got here" he said looking round the room. "Phil, what do you want?" Sam replied with a suspicious look on her face. "Well im just here to hand in this report about the assault case me and Zain were working on" Phil replied "and to give you this" Phil handed Sam the report and a sealed white envelope with her name scrawled across the front in black ink and then he turned round and left the room without saying another word. "Well that was odd" thought Sam just as the phone on her desk started to ring.

Jo was now dressed wearing a red low cut top, blue hipster jeans and a nice pair of black high-heel boots. She walked into the kitchen and was surprised to find it empty and the back door wide open. "Tess sweetheart, where are you?" Jo called out and the fact that the door was left wide open worried her so she decided to search the house and when she saw no sign of her girlfriend she picked up the phone and called the first number she came to.

"Hello, DI Samantha Nixon, Sunhill Police station, how may I help you?" Sam said into the phone receiver "Sam, it's Jo I need your help, Tess seems to have gone missing and the back door's been left open, im really worried wh-what if she has been taken?" said Jo, now on the brink of tears. "Okay, Jo stay right where you are, I'll be there in about 10 minutes." Sam replied as she stood up and put her jacket on and made her way out of CID, towards her car, she got into her car and sped of towards Jo's house more concerned about Jo than Tess. When she arrived at the house she went to the front door and rang the bell and waited for the door to be answered, almost immediately the door swung open and Jo was standing there with tears running down her cheeks, Sam walked into the house and closed the door behind her. She pulled Jo into an embrace trying to comfort her. "Jo, what exactly happened here?" she asked the distraught looking brunette. "Err….well I came through to the kitchen after getting dressed and found the door wide open…and…and…Tess…she's gone Sam, they've taken her!" Jo managed to say between sobs, "Jo who has taken her?" Sam asked slightly confused.


End file.
